


Duality of the Mind

by Angel_of_the_Axis



Series: The Genin Era Collection [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, Genin Era, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Axis/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Axis
Summary: Team 7's only girl held a dark secret, deep within the recesses of her own soul...
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Inner Haruno Sakura
Series: The Genin Era Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600909
Kudos: 59





	Duality of the Mind

Rivets from sharp fingernails marred the wall.

Blood, in droplets, splattered around them, as if the one who'd made them had broken them in the process.

Glass shards littered the floor in front of a collapsed mirror, the wooden frame speckled with paint from the wall.

Heavy breathing.

Her teeth were audibly chattering, her heartbeat pounding in her ears like drums of war.

Wide jade eyes were locked onto the presence, cold and malevolent, just in front of the locked bedroom door. Merely a fixture on the wall, just like the window that mocked her with its view of the night sky and the soft moonbeams that illuminated the space beneath it.

Even if she screamed, she knew no one would come. She knew no one _could_ come.

The space was silent, gravely silent. You could've heard an ant walking across the wooden floorboards, had you gotten over the sound of your own pulse ringing painfully in your eardrums.

Her chest heaved and quivered with petrified horror. Her voice stuck in her throat like the rising ball of tears that was beginning to threaten its arrival. Her fists were clenched tightly in her nightgown, splattered with little beads of blood, her broken nails and still-bleeding fingers throbbing in crashing waves of agony.

The presence seemed to sneer, and if it had eyes, they would have been staring daggers at the terrified girl in the corner of the room.

The being fought the barking laughter that eagerly fought to escape. This tiny, pitiful human could not put up a good enough fight to even satisfy its omnipresent carnal bloodlust. It would be a waste of a perfectly-good host to even think about harming the girl.

Then, a voice. Small and meek, the girl in the corner managed to gather enough of her wits about her to stammer out three words.

_"W- who are you?"_

Beat.

Slowly, the demon's lips stretched into an unnaturally-wide grin, all teeth. The seal on its forehead pulsed in time with the girl's wound, and she yelped, throwing her hands up to cover the scabbed-over slash as a seal of her own began to materialize. Words began to appear on the demon's dark skin, one syllable at a time.

_In-ner Sa-ku-ra._

It opened its mouth, and in a raspy, yet feminine voice, one that sent a shiver up her spine as she simultaneously recognized it as a twisted version of her own, replied smoothly, _**"I am you."**_


End file.
